


Siamese

by HachiPachi



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HachiPachi/pseuds/HachiPachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of Messiah -Hagane no shou- and the new movie Messiah -Shinku no Shou-<br/>From the eyes of Siamese from Quantum Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamese

**Code name: Siamese**  
  
**Real name?** We’ll go with Léon, but it’s just another cover. Short Hair suggested it. Said it suited me for some reason. You think I’d tell you my name? Hell no. For my own safety I barely remember it. You probably couldn’t pronounce it anyway.  
  
**Persian?** He’s a weird dude. But we work well together, so I’ve more or less become accustom to his eccentricities. It doesn’t bother me. We’ll never be friends, but you could say our relationship is more solid than that; built on a foundation of life and death circumstances.  
  
**Short Hair?** Ah. I see what you’ve come for. He was a delicate kid. I have to wonder what fucked up things got him involved in all this, but you couldn’t trust his innocent looking face. If there was any, he hid guilt behind uncertainty. I’ve got to hand it to him; the guy was a pretty fair actor. Short Hair could keep his own secrets. He’d deflect the conversation; slide a topic to safe grounds. Avoid confrontation. The way he’d look like he might break, even if his manipulations were noticed people would allow the subject at hand to drop. Clever brat. Though I suppose he bore his own hardships.  
  
A while back Short Hair gave Persian a task. Made him edit some footage to make it look like Shorty’s own partner from another organization killed Tsutsumi Reiji. It’s a complicated situation. Most people probably would have thought this was cruel, heck even I thought it was kind of harsh. But later, I figured out what he was doing. That guy we pinned the crime on? Ariga Ryou. It was a clever ruse. Because of this, Short Hair gained the freedom to come and go from Sakura without being noticed by his roommate. More than that, this gave Ariga a solid alibi while Persian, Short Hair, and I continued our plans. We blew a building; people notice these kinds of things.  
  
What a softy. Conflicted to the end.  
  
Though Persian told him to hurry and catch up, we knew he planned to die there on that beach. His hands shook on that precious violin case. What else does a person mean when he says “I’ll deal with this guy myself”, in emotional terms? The same guy he worked so closely with. The one he tried to spare even when they weren’t on the same side. There’s no way he could have done it.  
  
**And now…** We meet again.  
  
As I walk into an abandoned paper mill to be confronted with the very-much-still-alive visage of young Ariga Ryou, I can’t help but remember my fallen ally. Friend even. I roll my neck in preparation to fight. These are just kids. Troublesome at best. Look at them, their bodies are so small. I almost felt bad as I kneed Shorty’s partner in the stomach, knocking the air out of him before moving to the other. How could the government take in such young spies? Well, who am I to judge? The tousle quickly comes to a standstill. Persian seems to have used his poison coated bullets to great effect. My eyes slide down to the boy on the floor. Fuck. You have no luck, Ariga.  
  
“Where’s the antidote?”  
  
“There isn’t any here. This guy is coming with us, or he dies.” Persian plainly states.  
  
“That can’t be. Give me the antidote or I’ll shoot your friend.”  
  
“He’ll really die.” I clarified. I know my partner and pointing a gun at me like that won’t help.  
  
“I told you already, the antidote isn’t here. If you want him to live then leave.”  
  
“Like hell I could do that.”  
  
Ariga’s breath was becoming labored and he rolled onto his back in hopes to make it easier for his body. The buzz of a communication device hummed into the ear of a very upset looking young Sakura member.  
  
“You are running out of time.” Persian noted, watching the poison begin to tint his victim’s lips blue.  
  
“Dammit Shirasaki, go!” Ariga managed to call out desperately. Well, at least the guy has intelligence to make up for his luck. Good boy. His friend runs out the door holding his gun ready to shoot as he backed out of the building, clearly unhappy with this order.  
  
Pulling out a sedative I rolled Ariga back over, pressing his head against the concrete to keep him still and give myself room to work. This would slow the guy’s heartrate down and thus the poison. It would give us enough time to drag him back to our hotel. He groaned at my rough treatment and I sighed as I jabbed the needle into his neck. “Be grateful, stupid. I’m not killing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> When writing stories, I prefer not to write in first person, but when I do I like to use limited scope.
> 
> I almost feel like I should apologize that it's not written in 3rd person, but I think it's coming along interestingly enough. It just came out this way. I think his voice is believable enough. I wasn't going to post until I was done, but I have a feeling that I'll never post anything if I don't give up the need for perfection.
> 
> I was trying to get through the exposition quickly so I can get to the place I wanted to go with this where I introduce my own ideas. But I had to go through this part to get into his head. So I didn't sit through that particular scene and make certain it was 100% on spot. I hope it was... unique.
> 
> Please comment
> 
> I really do think Siamese has the potential to be a 3 dimensional character and not just an empty baddy to kill. I like the idea that he was fond of Mamiya.


End file.
